Cyclopropanes are an important class of compounds that have found numerous fundamental and practical applications. (Pietruszka J., Chem. Rev. 2003, 103, 1051; Wessjohann et al., Chem. Rev. 2003, 103, 1625; Donaldson W. A., Tetrahedron 2001, 57, 8589; Salaun J., Chem. Rev. 1989, 89, 1247.) One of the most general approaches for stereoselective construction of cyclopropanes, which are the smallest all-carbon cyclic molecules, is the metal-catalyzed asymmetric cyclopropanation of alkenes with diazo reagents. (Lebel et al., Chem. Rev. 2003, 103, 977; Davies H. M. L., Antoulinakis E., Org. React. 2001, 57, 1; Doyle M. P., Forbes D. C., Chem. Rev. 1998, 98, 911; Padwa A., Krumpe K. E., Tetrahedron 1992, 48, 5385; Doyle M. P., Chem. Rev. 1986, 86, 919.) Among the three classes of common diazo reagents, (Davies H. M. L., Beckwith R. E. J., Chem. Rev. 2003, 103, 2861) acceptor-substituted diazo reagents, such as diazoesters, are well-established as the most effective carbene sources for metal-catalyzed stereoselective cyclopropanation. (For selected examples of asymmetric cyclopropanation with diazocarbonyls, see: Cu-catalyzed systems: Fritschi et al., Agnew. Chem., Int. Ed. Engl. 1986, 25, 1005; Fristchi et al., Angew. Chem. 1986, 98, 1028; Evans et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1991, 113, 726; Lo M. M.-C., Fu G. C., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1998, 120, 10270; R-catalyzed systems: Doyle et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1993, 115, 9968; Hu et al., Org. Lett. 2002, 4, 901; Lou et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2004, 126, 8916; Ru-catalyzed systems: Nishiyama et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1994, 116, 2223; Che et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2001, 123, 4119; Miller et al., Agnew. Chem., Int. Ed. Engl. 2002, 41, 2953; Co-catalyzed systems: Nakamura et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1978, 100, 3443; (keno et al., Bull. Chem. Soc. Jpn. 2001, 74, 2139; Niimi et al., Adv. Synth. Catal. 2001, 343, 79; Fe-catalyzed systems: Du et al., Organometallics 2002, 21, 4490.)
There has been great progress in metal-catalyzed selective carbene transfers with donor/acceptor-substituted diazo reagents such as vinyldiazoesters and aryldiazoesters. (Davies et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1996, 118, 6897; Davies H. M. L., Eur. J. Org. Chem. 1999, 2459.) However, asymmetric cyclopropanation with acceptor/acceptor-substituted diazo reagents remains a major challenge in the field because of their inherent low reactivity and perceived poor enantioselectivity. Therefore, more reactive and enantiodiscriminating catalysts need to be developed to meet this challenge.
A family of cobalt(II) D2-symmetric chiral porphyrins [Co(Por)] with tunable electronic, steric, and chiral environments (Formulae A-F), has emerged as a new class of effective catalysts for various asymmetric cyclopropanation reactions, including that of electron-deficient olefins with diazosulfones. (Huang et al., J. Org. Chem. 2003, 68, 8179; Chen et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2004, 126, 14718; Chen Y., Zhang X. P., J. Org. Chem. 2007, 72, 5931; Chen et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2007, 129, 12074; Zhu et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2008, 130, 5042. For other contributions on [Co(Por)]-catalyzed cyclopropanation, see: Penoni et al., Eur. J. Inorg. Chem. 2003, 1452; Caselli et al., Inorg. Chim. Acta 2006, 359, 2924.) Having recognized their distinct catalytic properties, we initiated a project to examine the potential of CoII-based catalysts for asymmetric cyclopropanation with acceptor/acceptor-substituted diazo reagents. Our first target was α-nitro-diazoacetates (NDAs) as the resulting cyclopropanes have been demonstrated to be valuable precursors for a number of useful compounds, including the synthetically and biologically important cyclopropane α-amino acids and aminocyclopropanes (Reaction Schemes H and J). (In addition to the wide substrate scope and high selectivity (both diastero- and enantioselectivity), the CoII-based catalytic system enjoys a practical attribute that is atypical for metal-catalyzed carbene transfer—it can be operated in a one-pot fashion with alkenes as limiting reagents and requires no slow addition of diazo reagents.) (As reported in O'Bannon et al., J. Org. Chem. 1989 and O'Bannon et al., Tetrahedron 1990, α-nitrodiazoacetates were synthesized on multigram scales and were found to be stable for long storage periods without observation of decomposition or experience of explosion. In general, however, diazo reagents may be explosive and should be handled with great care.) (Haener R., Seebach D., Chimia 1985, 39, 356; Yashin et al., Tetrahedron Lett. 2003, 44, 8241; Wurz R. P., Charette A. B., J. Org. Chem. 2004, 69, 1262; Wurz R. P., Charette A. B., Org. Lett. 2005, 7, 2313; Yashin et al., Synthesis 2006, 279; Lasa M., Cativiela C., Synlett 2006, 2517.) Among several previous efforts toward metal-catalyzed cyclopropanation with NDA, it is notable that Charette et al. conducted a systematic evaluation of the reaction by employing various Rh- and Cu-based chiral catalysts. (O'Bannon P. E., Dailey W. D., J. Org. Chem. 1989, 54, 3096; O'Bannon P. E., Dailey W. D., Tetrahedron 1990, 46, 7341; Charette et al., Helv. Chim. Acta 2002, 85, 4468; Charette A. B., Wurz R. P., J. Mol. Catal. A 2003, 196, 83.) (For selected examples of the use of other acceptor/acceptor-substituted diazo reagents for asymmetric cyclopropanation, see: Doyle et al., Org. Lett. 2000, 2, 1145; Muller et al., Tetrahedron 2004, 60, 4755.) While the desired cyclopropanes were obtained predominantly as E isomers in good yields, the best enantioselectivity, which was achieved by using a Cu-based catalyst in the presence of ethyl diazoacetate (20%) as additive, was 72% ee. (For an alternative approach of using iodonium ylides to achieve high diastereo- and enantioselectivity, see: Wurz R. P., Charette A. B., Org. Lett. 2003, 5, 2327; Moreau B., Charette A. B., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2005, 127, 18014.)
We report herein a CoII-based catalytic system for highly diastereo- and enantioselective cyclopropanation of various alkenes with NDA. (For selected examples of other catalytic asymmetric cyclopropanation reactions that generate highly substituted cyclopropanes, see: Papageorgiou et al., Angew. Chem. 2003, 115, 852; Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2003, 42, 828; Adams et al., J. Org. Chem. 2003, 68, 9433; Kunz et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2005, 127, 3240; Deng et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2006, 128, 9730.) Furthermore, the catalytic process provided the atypical Z isomers as the dominant products.